Harry Potter and the Joker CHALLENGE
by UnorthodoxParadox
Summary: Harry Potter, the savior of the light. How would his life change if he had an alternate ego? What if that alternate ego was the Joker? This is note a story, it is a challenge. PM or review about questions/acceptance of the challenge.


**Alright! This is just a little Harry Potter plot bunny that was in my head and wouldn't get out! Unfortunately, I am not the most dedicated author and will probably write one chapter and forget about the story. This is where YOU come in. As mentioned in the summary, Harry Potter has an alternate ego, the Joker. Here a little snippet of what's been floating around in my head.**

It was an average day on Privet drive, with it's average houses and average roads. Everyone who lived on Privet drive had and average house and an average family, who had average children.

But not one house.

You see, in one house there lived a _special_ family or more specifically, a special _child_. Why? Because this child had a special gift. He wasn't like the others. No, young Harry was something else.

He was a wizard.

But instead of being acknowledged for it, he was shunned. His _family_ hated him. The two adults absolutely abhorred him. Not too long after that, their son learned from them, and started hating Harry too, for reasons not his own.

Thus, Harry James Potter was treated with no love or respect. He was treated like a slave, forced to do things that no other _average_ six year old would do. He was forced to wash the dishes, clean the house, weed the garden, and starting since his sixth birthday, he was forced to cook. Of course, being six, he wasn't any good at it. He burnt the eggs, undercooked the bacon, and didn't slice the toast thin enough. Anyone with common sense would know that this was bound to happen.

But, the Dursleys weren't just anyone. They were vile humans, beating the poor child and torturing him, both mentally and physically. All common sense was thrown out the window when _he_ was involved. When their child asked why they did this to him, they answered in four words.

"Because he's a freak."

So, with the encouragement of his parents, young Dudley Dursley started ridiculing and making fun of Harry too.

But how come no one noticed this?

Well, in reality, a lot of people did, but they chose to keep it to themselves. For if they even hinted that something was not normal, that something wasn't right, their perfect little world would have been shattered.

Can't have that now can we?

Today, young Harry Potter was preparing dinner. Not an unusual task, he had started preparing meals two months ago, his birthday marking the start. Today was like any other. Cook the meal for the two lards and the skinny wench, eat a slice of bread and a glass of water, then get locked in his cup board for the rest of the night.

Yes, just another day for him.

Except for one fact.

Vernon Dursley, ever the bottomless pit, was reaching around Harry to grab a few bits of the meal to eat before dinner started. He didn't care that Harry was cutting vegetables with a sharp knife. He didn't care that his hand knocked Harry's as he was reaching for another morsel. He didn't care, that the knife flew out of Harry's hand.

He cared ever so much however, when said knife went halfway through his left hand's index finger, blood spraying everywhere.

He didn't feel anything though. He looked down and he could see his finger was gushing blood. After a delay, Vernon felt pain like nothing he had ever felt before. He felt as if, well, as if he was cut by a knife!

In his blind rage of fury, he mistook Harry's grimace as a grin, as if the _freak_ was mocking him, as if _it_ did it on purpose. He saw red.

"You think this is funny BOY?!" Vernon grabbed the knife "You think cutting off my finger would be amusing, FREAK?!"

Harry's grimace turned into a look of shock, then fear. "You're not smiling now, are you?" He sounded insane, a gleam in his eye, accompanied by a crazy look. "Well why don't you smile again?! _Why are you so serious now?!" _He advanced on Harry with the knife held high in his right hand, backing Harry into a corner. He was coming ever so closer, with the knife poised at Harry's face.

"COME ON! SMILE! I WANT YOU TO SMILE! I DARE YOU TO SMILE!" He started cutting. "_Why. So. Serious?" _

His deed done, Vernon backed off his look of primal joy and insanity fading into confusion. Then shock. Then denial. He would go to jail for this! He must cover this up somehow, before his wife and son came home!

He took the already unconscious child and put him on the kitchen table, frantically looking for something, anything that could make the boy look normal. His eyes landed on his wife's sewing kit. With no other option, Vernon grabbed a needle and some string.

Over the next hour, Vernon worked on the unconscious boy, stopping only to bandage his cut finger. When he was done, he wiped the boy's face free of blood, and then started on the rest of the kitchen, lest anyone know about what had happened. When he finished, he took a good, long glance at the boy.

It was a truly repulsive sight. It looked as if there were two horizontal lines on either side of his mouth, forming an eerie smile of sorts on his face. Well, at least he had accomplished his mindless goal.

He picked the freak up off the table and threw him in it's "room" Never mind where his body landed. Vernon sighed as he went back into the kitchen and saw the half prepared meal. Right now eating was the last thing on his mind.

_Bump_

Vernon woke up in the middle of the night, startled by a sound. Now he didn't particularly get spooked by things that went bump in the night, but it was best to exercise caution. He got out of bed and grabbed his wooden baseball bat before slowly leaving his room.

_Bump_

There it was again. It seemed to be coming from downstairs. Vernon slowly creaked down the steps, trying (and failing) not to make too much noise.

_Bump _"What a sturdy door..."

Vernon paused, standing on the last step, peeking over the banister into the hallway. The voice sent chills up his spine, the gravely sound of an adult in his house. He got off the last step and tiptoed over to the origin of the sound.

_Bump_

It was coming from…the cupboard? Vernon stood in front of it, confusion written across his face.

_BumCRASH!_ The door burst off it's hinges, locks and all, narrowly missing Vernon. A haze of splinters and dust coming out of the doorway, concealing who or _what_ was inside.

Vernon was flabbergasted when a child, the same size and build of the freak was left standing there. Except, it wasn't the freak. This person was scraggly green hair that reached his shoulders, and a ghostly white face. But that wasn't what unnerved Vernon.

No, what unnerved him, what the eerie, ruby red smile on it's face.

"Well hello, _uncle."_

**And that, ladies and gentleman, was a short preview of this story. Now, of course, you don't have to use this in your story, but it was to go something along the lines of:**

**- At a young age, Harry gets scars on his face inflicted by Vernon (or any of the Dursleys really)**

**-In a freak accidental magic accident, Harry acquires a protector that's an alternate ego: The Joker (The joker is sort of another person within him, sort of like Ichigo's inner Hollow. It comes out in time of dire need, and it wants to be in control of the body.)**

**-You can have Harry grow up however you want. He could still be abused, but not too much, he could have the Dursleys as his slaves, whatever**

**-Harry grows up with TJ within him, and his body is being protected by TJ.**

**-TJ is constantly a voice in the back of Harry's mind that encourages him to do malicious things, getting louder when Harry is weaker. At times it can be helpful or rudely encouraging.**

**-The more TJ is used, the more strain Harry's body and mind will be under.**

**-As a result of the joker's influence, Harry is highly intelligent, has a dark sort of humor, has a playful attitude, and is basically, a **_really_** watered down joker.**

**-Harry knows about the Joker, be creative about how he meets him!**

**-Over the course of time, Harry has many clashes with the Joker, which are hard fought and very drawn out as TJ knows and learns everything Harry does**

**-You can make Harry a dark lord, a savior of the light, heck even the head of gringotts, just do it in a believable way. **

**-Sort Harry where ever you want to.**

**OPTIONAL**

**Pairings: While I'd rather this story not have pairings, if you really want it to, you can. But no slash. **

**As you can see, this is a very rudimentary list, as it's just a "What if" floating around in my head. If any questions need to be answered, ask them! If you want to take up this challenge, go for it, but leave a review or pm me before you do. If you say you will, remember to PM me when your first chapter is up. I guess that's all…**

**~UP**


End file.
